


Sisters' and Girlfriends' Night

by wolf3223



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, I had to look them up I had no clue what they are until I started writing this, Kara is a book nerd, Maggie Lena and Alex, Sanvers - Freeform, SuperCorp, also pansexual Kara, also they watch Xena because why not, and cute girlfriend Kara, and the Danvers sisters are so whipped, paranoid Alex, potstickers, sisterly playful arguing, starring the lesbian trio, though I don't mention it in this fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-06
Updated: 2016-12-06
Packaged: 2018-09-07 00:10:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8775349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolf3223/pseuds/wolf3223
Summary: Alex, Kara, Maggie, and Lena are at Alex's apartment for Sisters' night and  just finished reading "Towards Zero" by Agatha Christie, and Alex doesn't like the story. She complains while Kara attempts to defend it.  AKA I had to write a story/fanfiction for my Literature class based on "Towards Zero" and this is the result! There isn't much about Towards Zero in here, so you should be fine if you've never read it!





	

Alex takes the old, worn book that proudly proclaims Towards Zero on the cover and tosses it at Kara. Even though everyone there knows she’s Supergirl, Kara doesn’t use her superspeed and instead lets it hit her in the chest with an “oof.” 

“What was that for?” Kara whines, setting the book on the coffee table in front of the couch. She pouts further when she notices that her girlfriend is laughing. 

She struggles to do that without disrupting her cuddling with Lena and ends up just tossing it. It hits the table hard enough that Alex worries that she might have to get a new coffee table. Again. Granted, one of the times she’s needed to get a new one, it wasn’t Kara’s fault, it was Maggie and Alex’s when they got too carried away. 

“You recommended we read that!” Alex huffs. 

They had been reading it aloud on Sister Night, which had recently expanded to Sister and Girlfriend Night. They used to just re-watch shows on Netflix, but Kara recommended that they read it when the power went out. And it wasn’t even because of an alien attack; it was just the stupid weather. Now, they’ve finished the book and Alex is not happy. 

“Yeah, it’s a classic!” 

Alex can tell that Maggie’s smirking and watching this interaction but she doesn’t really care. “It was terrible! And we never even found out who killed that one old guy!”

“Mr. Treves.” Maggie supplies.

“Yeah, him. And this was just a story pointing out that men are assholes! We know that already! And this guy didn’t just try to kill his wife; he did it in the sneakiest way ever!” Alex complains. “He dragged an old lady into their marriage troubles and then killed her! What the heck!”

“It’s still by Agatha Christie. Who is amazing.” Kara retorts, pushing her glasses back up and frowning at her sister. 

“That’s like saying that one song ‘Pop’ is great music because it’s by NSYNC.” 

Alex doesn’t actually have anything against the song; she somehow still tolerates the sound of the band after all of these years of Kara forcing her to listen to them. It’s just fun to see her sister frustrated and sputtering after she insulted Kara’s favorite band. Lena puts a hand on Kara’s back and its sickeningly cute how she softens immediately, managing to stop stammering almost instantly. Alex grins and mouths ‘whipped’ at her, making Kara stick out her tongue at her. 

“You have to admit it was a clever attempted murder.” Maggie says, breaking the momentary silence. “I might not have even gotten it right, and I’m an actual detective. He may be an ass but he’s a clever one.”

“You’re a great detective, babe.” Alex says earnestly. “You would figure it out.”

She could see that from the first time they worked together, even if she was simultaneously having two crises brought on by Maggie. One of them being ‘crap I think I have a crush on my co-worker who’s dating someone else’ and the other (even more major crisis) being ‘shit I think I’m gay.’ At least it worked out for them in the end. 

“Thanks, Danvers.” Maggie says, falling back into her habit of calling her by her last name, which usually she only does at work. The smile that lights up her face and softens her features takes Alex’s breath away. 

“Were you surprised that it was Neville all along?” Lena asks, prompting the discussion to continue after Alex and Maggie had stared at each other for a while like ‘love sick puppies,’ as Kara cheerfully calls them. 

“Nope!” Kara says. 

“You don’t count.” Lena taps her girlfriend’s nose with her index finger to assuage her words. It works if Kara’s dopey expression is anything to go by. “You read it before.”

“I was surprised,” Alex admits after squirming to get more comfortable on her couch. Maggie casually drapes an arm over her in a silent offering to cuddle up to her closer and she immediately takes the chance. She sighs happily before continuing. “I really thought it was Kay, she seems like the type who would kill for money. Plus she hates Audrey.”

“She’s not clever enough.” Lena points out.

“Or maybe she manipulated Neville into killing them so she would get the money from Audrey and Lady Tressilian.” Maggie suggests. 

Kara’s mouth drops open. That isn’t something that had occurred to her before. “That would be genius!”

Alex stops to think about it for a moment. “She is a gold digger.”

Lena nods, “She’s definitely a trophy wife.”

Before someone else can say something, the doorbell rings. Alex peers over the back of the couch and looks at the entrance to her apartment in confusion. As far as she knows, they're not expecting anyone. Her hand automatically goes to her holstered gun and Maggie does the same. 

Maybe she's being paranoid after reading and talking about a murder mystery book, but being cautious has saved her life a few times in her line of work. Well, she may be more reckless when people she loves are in danger, but other than that she’s cautious. So on maybe 8.4% of her missions she’s cautious on because she almost always is working with either Kara (as Supergirl) or Maggie. A few times she’s even had to work with Lena, who she's become protective of because she makes her sister so happy. Plus Lena being a Luthor, a CEO of a huge company, and with contacts everywhere helps with the investigations they have to do. 

“Kara, look and see who’s at the door.” Alex murmurs, knowing that her sister can hear her with her super hearing. 

Kara pulls her glasses away from her face and frowns, focusing on the door. Her face lights up and she gets up from where she’s entangled with Lena. 

“Potstickers!” Kara squeaks out happily, doing a dorky dance as she heads for the door that makes them laugh and relax. 

She's back in the blink of an eye, the door already closing on a disgruntled but unsurprised delivery guy from their favorite takeout place. He must have been warned about them.   
Kara’s already digging in by the time Lena goes to the kitchen and back to get plates. She stops chewing for a moment, like a kid caught stealing cookies, blushing at Lena’s raised eyebrow. 

“I’m hungry.” Kara doesn’t seeming to care that her mouth is full of food as she speaks.

“You’re always hungry.” Alex wrinkles her nose as a piece of potsticker falls out of Kara’s mouth and onto her carpet. She’ll make Kara clean that up later when Alex isn’t so hungry. 

Lena passes out plates, giving Kara a stern look as she hands her one. Kara sheepishly ducks her head and sets the five potstickers she was holding in her hands onto the plate. Alex suppresses the urge to laugh at her sister, settling instead for smirking. Kara sits back on the loveseat with Lena, who watches her girlfriend scarfing down potstickers with a smile. 

They eat in silence and Alex turns on the TV and loads up Netflix. She chooses Xena: Warrior Princess because she can and she knows that they all love the show. Maybe they love it because of the plot, or maybe because Lucy Lawless is hot and kicks ass (it’s definitely the second one). 

Alex grins when she notices that Kara willingly give the last potsticker to Lena, who accepts it and kisses her in thanks. She lets them have their moment. She can always tease Kara about it tomorrow at the DEO. 

Her stomach full and her heart content, Alex rests her head on Maggie’s shoulder to settle down and watch Xena as she majestically leaps into battle with her famous war cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this! This is my first fanfiction for Supergirl, so I hope you like it! Stay awesome!


End file.
